


Zusammen kuscheln

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Nishinoya nimmt seinen Mut zusammen, um sich zu seinem Freund zu kuscheln.





	Zusammen kuscheln

Einen Moment blickte Yuu von seinem Schlafplatz auf, sah zur Seite.

Der Saal war still und die einzigen Geräusche, die er vernahm, war das Schnarchen von manchen Personen in dem Raum.

Ein wenig hob er seinen Kopf und sah über die anderen hinweg, suchte nach einem braunen Haarschopf, bevor er ein wenig an den verschiedenen Schlaflagern vorbei kletterte.

Dabei fast über seinen besten Freund stolpernd, der seine Arme und Beine in sämtliche Richtungen ausgestreckt hatte.

Aber irgendwie war er die Schlafangewohnheiten von Ryuu gewöhnt.

Vor seiner Zielperson blieb er stehen und tippte ihn ein wenig an, ohne den anderen groß zu wecken.

Dennoch öffnete dieser ein wenig seine Augen und blinzelte verschlafen zu Yuu auf. „... Was ist?“

„Hm ... was dagegen, wenn ich bei dir schlafe, Morisuke-kun?“, murmelte Yuu, während er spürte, wie sein Kopf eine Hitze ausstrahlte. In dem Moment war er froh, dass es doch einigermaßen dunkel war und nur der Mond, der von draußen hereinschien, den Schlafsaal ein wenig erhellte. Wieso war er in der Nähe von Nekomas Libero eigentlich so ... schüchtern?

„Uh, nein ... natürlich nicht“, murmelte Morisuke und rutschte etwas zur Seite, drehte seinen Kopf von dem anderen weg, um ihn nicht direkt anzusehen.

Yuu lächelte etwas und rutschte zu ihm, umklammerte seine Decke und drückte sich an den anderen. „Schlaf gut, Morisuke-kun ...“

„Du auch, Yuu“, erwiderte Morisuke leise.

Dennoch blieb der Libero von Karasuno noch eine Weile wach und sah einfach nur gegen seinen Freund, während er nicht wirklich wusste, wie viel er wagen sollte. „Uhm ...“

„Hm?“, kam es leise zurück, bevor sich Morisuke etwas mehr auf den Rücken drehte und Yuu mit einem Seitenblick aus einem halboffenen Auge ansah.

„Uh, also ...“, fing Yuu an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und ließ sich zurück auf sein Schlaflager fallen, was er neben dem anderen ausgebreitet hatte. Es war doch blöd, nach mehr zu fragen, wenn sie gerade erst angefangen hatten, sich näher zu kommen, oder?

Morisuke öffnete seine Augen etwas mehr und drehte sich wieder zu ihm, beobachtete Yuus Ausdruck in dessen Augen, bevor er etwas seufzte und seine Decke anhob. „Komm her.“

„Was?“, machte Yuu überrascht, ein deutliches rot zierte seine Wangen, was Morisuke etwas zum Schmunzeln brachte, da er es aufgrund ihrer wenigen Distanz erkennen konnte.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, rutschte Morisuke etwas zu ihm, legte seine Decke mit über den anderen und zog ihn mit einem Arm ein Stück zu sich, hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Kann es sein, dass ich dich verlegener mache?“, flüsterte Morisuke zu ihm, während er den anderen nicht mehr losließ.

Yuu entspannte sich ein wenig unter der Berührung, bevor er dem anderen Libero entgegenkam und ihn nun richtig küsste. Selbst, wenn sie es nicht lange anhielten. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Morisuke.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Yuu“, flüsterte Morisuke zurück, während er ihn weiter dicht an sich gedrückt hielt, „und ich liebe es, wie du so unsicher bist, wenn es um so etwas Einfaches geht.“

„... Du bist halt etwas Besonderes für mich“, murmelte Yuu immer noch mit roten Wangen, bevor er seinen Kopf halb unter der Decke seines Freundes versteckte.

–*–

Das Lachen, was direkt neben seinem Ohr war, brachte Kuroo dazu, aufzuwachen und ein wenig verwunderter in die großen, goldenen Augen seines Kumpels zu sehen. „Was, Bokuto?“

Bokuto grinste einfach nur breit und deutete in eine Richtung. „Sieh selbst.“

Ein wenig verschlafen rieb sich Kuroo über die Augen, richtete sich auf und sah in die Richtung, in die sein Kumpel deutete, bevor er ebenfalls grinste. „Ich freu mich für Yakkun ...“

„Huh?“, machte Bokuto und sah ein wenig verwunderter zu Kuroo runter.

Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach seinem Handy und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ein Foto von den beiden Liberos, eng umschlungen, wie sie auf ihrem Schlaflager schliefen, zu schießen, bevor er sich wieder zu Bokuto drehte: „Ich hatte schon länger eine Vermutung, dass Yakkun in ihn verliebt ist.“

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
